Haven't Had Enough
by JustADreamOfUs
Summary: Nova is a tsundere. He is cold and serious, a severe workaholic and just not the image of pure fun childish joy. Liberta knows that. EVERYONE knows that. But they also know he takes pride in being the head of the Cups. So when a certain Vassal pops by, and her status is seemingly higher than everyone but his, Nova feels curiosity twitch. And so starts the love story of a lifetime


**Haven't Had Enough**

**Prologue:**

"No! I refuse to accept-"

The words Felicita were mentioning halfway were cut off as one of the Familia members burst into the room, breathing heavily, hair mussed and a sheen of sweat shining at his temple. Mondo turned his attention away from his fiery red haired daughter as the family began to mutter, the conversations and words swelling. Raising a hand, the entire crowd fell silent as the Papa turned to the flustered guard, about to raise a question why his birthday celebration had been interrupted when the doors flew open again with such force the hinges screeched, the oak wood slamming into the walls. Without thinking, Nova unsheathed his Katana, his heart rate picking up as Pace turned slightly towards the door, the leaders of the divisions shifting slightly to block their Papa and Mama. Felicita's fingers danced at her daggers, Luca shielding her protectively as they heard the sound of footsteps echoing across the cool marble floor. A hooded figure appeared, the dark purple satin rippling as the figure walked through the doors, more guards dressed in purple following behind. The family began to hiss, backing away as the guards shielded the cloaked figure who stopped in front of the division leaders.

"Move." A soft cool elegant voice commanded and Nova almost wanted to laugh aloud. Did that person think he was going to just move? Judging from her body shape the figure was a female, and the pitch of her voice indicated that too. Clutching his Katana he watched Dante's eyes narrowed when a strong hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"Step aside."

"Papa-"

"Nova." Sumire gave Nova a reassuring look and Nova bowed his head, sheathing his Katana as his Mama turned her attention back to the cloaked figure.

"Name yourself! Friend, or foe." Mondo commanded, his voice ringing out with an edge to it, stepping forward and shielding Sumire as the figure brushed past Nova, face shadowed by the cloak. Uneasy feelings were gnawing at Nova's stomach when the figure flung of the hood of her cloak. Dark brown straight hair greeted his eyes, the colour a dark cedar brown while her eyes were a soft hazel colour. She was not from these parts, Nova thought seethingly, his hand reaching for his Katana when the figure suddenly went onto her knees.

"Arcana Famiglia. I Ayana Machi Yoko, loyal vassal of the head, Mondo and Sumire, Papa-"

"Ayana! What are you doing here?!" Mondo commanded, rushing forward as Sumire too rushed over, helping the girl up. Simultaneously, a collective sigh of relief escaped from the tense audience, Nova sheathing his Katana again while Felicita looks in shock at the girl currently being fussed by her own mother. Who was she? Vassal..?

"Where's your father?" Mondo shook the girl, eyes momentarily wild, sending spikes of wariness in Nova. He had never seen the Head so worked up. He was normally calm and cool, never so riled up. Sumire runs her hands through her silky brown locks, while Ayana keeps her eyes fixed on Mondo, her expression never changing.

"Father planned to surprise you by coming down for your birthday. But we were compromised so we split paths. Has my father arrived?" Nova could hear the slight lilt, the momentary hesitation and he could feel the worry cascading from Ayano.

"No he has not. Should he have?" Sumire whispered and Ayano's head hung in sorrow, her hair covering her face while Mondo's face darkened.

"Dante-"

"Its alright Papa. As father is absent, I will take over him as head of the clan. Any questions?" Ayano turns and there's no discontentment as all the guards dip their head loyally. Mondo rests a reassuring hand on Ayano's shoulder, and Nova shifts warily as Mondo brings Ayano towards him.

"Nova is head of the cups. As the Vassal you report to him. But other than that your status should over right the other heads."

"I have no intention of doing any such thing. As a vassal my job is to assist Arcana Famiglia, not take over it." While she says this with a straight face, there's a light teasing in her voice that momentarily almost makes a smile crack across his face. Debito laughs, and so does Pace but Nova watches as the girl, miraculously shorter than him curtsies. He returns it with a curt nod when a hand taps Ayano in the shoulder. Tilting her head Ayano listens calmly to the guard when her whole demeanour changes. Dressed in a fine silk dress, she looked nothing like a fighter as she draws her Katana. Wait Katana-

"Where is Jeremy?" Her voice is cool but the way the guards all freeze proves to Nova perfectly that her status is unrivalled. That she means business as the other guards murmur and quickly search around.

"Your punishment will come later." Ayano says softly and Nova watches as she sweeps pass the guards. What the hell?! Damn it he was the head she couldn't exactly just happily walk away, she had to report to him. Cursing under his breath Nova raced after her, just in time to see her saddling her horse.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"One of my clan member is in danger."

"How do you even-"

"There's no time I'll explain later-"

"Well you can't go alone!" Nova huffs exasperatedly and Ayano almost shrieks as he pulls himself up onto the horse, momentarily shoving her to the back.

"What-"

"I know the fastest routes to wherever he is held. Where is he?" Nova snaps curtly and Ayano bites back her momentary glare as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Sea front, next to a port?" Nova nods and spurs the horse forward, reigning it in and snapping the reigns. He can feel Ayano peering over his shoulder and a thought finally occurs to him that they haven't called for back up.

"We should have asked for back up."

"No time for that." Ayano whispered breathlessly into his ear and Nova can almost taste her fear as her arms tighten around his waist, almost hear her heartbeat racing as the port gets closer.

"Maybe you should stay behind-"

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I can fight well thank you very much." Is the irritated reply and Nova can't help that he's being judgemental as his eyes momentarily glance at the heavy skirt splayed out behind him. He hears the intake of breath and a mutter before her voice is back, grudging and almost in defeat.

"This isn't exactly my normal fighting wear okay?"

"It had better not be." Nova can't help the scoffing in his voice as the horse nears the port, five metres or so away from it. Reigning in the horse, he jumps off and is just about to help Ayano off when he realises she's already off and looking at him. Nova feels the question at the tip of his tongue but stops it from falling as they unsheathed their Katanas, Ayano taking a step towards the port and the ship decked beside it.

"You're a total sexist." Ayano whispers as they creep closer to the ship and Nova gives her his typical I-don't-take-any-nonsense look when they hear someone stepping out of the ship. With a quick flip Nova darted to the side, unfortunately pressing against Ayano, his face inches from hers. They hear the footsteps echo and finally die away, and Nova quickly yanks himself free into comfortable distance from Ayano.

"You think women should stay at home and knit and do all those stuff like-"

"Considering you're in a dress, I hope you'll pardon my lack of faith in your fighting abilities." Nova hisses back, his eyes darting to and fro as Ayano edges forward. She suddenly stops moving and Nova barely manages to conceal his 'oof' as Ayano presses him against the wooden pillar as another guard walks pass, cleaning his nails with a dagger. She gives him another searching look before they fall into companionable silence. Nova darts to the other side of the pillar, his footsteps light as he looks at Ayano and squints into the bright lower deck. There's a man tied by his hands, whip lashes running across his torso while the other men sit back and drink, a pint of ale in one of their hands. Nova looks at Ayano then and he knows the captive was the Guy she was looking for as Ayano's hands tighten on her katana.

"I say," the man in front gulped down a bit of ale and swallowed, pointing a finger at Jeremy, " one more chance lad. You tell me where this Mistress of yours is yea and I'll let you go." Nova sees Ayano's eyes narrow as Jeremy's head lolls, turning to face the pudgy leader who swallows more ale. A peaceful smile makes to his face as he speaks, his voice gentle and soothing, "You'll have to kill me then."

The leader has no time to react as Ayano sprints forward, Nova muttering curses under his breath that he's not a baby sitter. It takes him awhile to notice that he doesn't need to protect Ayano as he parries a blow and elbows the face of another, and that he shouldn't have doubted her. Its a dance for Ayano. Its like she's dancing as she easily unarms the men. Nova feels air whistle at his head and he turns to see that Ayano has easily deflected the dagger back at the thrower. Nova's hands move just in time and his face is right next to Ayano as he deflects the arrows inches from her cheek. Their eyes meet, blue meeting and brown before its a dance again, Nova hissing as he kicks a man against the trunks of items. Then he hears Ayano call out his name.

"Nova, duck!" He barely has time to bring his head down when the air whistles pass his head. Lifting his head he raised an eyebrow as Ayano finally lets go of the centre pillar in the room, landing on the table, her Katana dangling at her sides. She doesn't see the man creeping up from behind and yelps aloud as Nova darts pass her and hands the man his key to heaven, his Katana moving like whiplash. They look around the destroyed room and Nova sighed. He was going to have to write a report about this soon, he thought sullenly as Ayano runs to Jeremy, her Katana cutting through the chains easily.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, don't let go. Look at me!" Ayano hisses and the man in her lap coughs, blood dribbling from his lips.

"R-Run. There's m-more." He coughs again and Ayano looks at him like he's mad. And frankly, Nova thinks he might be mad too because they had just trashed a ship and he was going to have to write a report and he couldn't exactly say 'subject of rescue refused to cooperate and chose to die in the ship' could he? Then he hears the loud patter of feet like a stampede and his eyes widen. God that man wasn't kidding, he thinks as he looks upwards and ducks back into the lower deck.

"There's too many, we have to call for back up!"

"Jeremy is going to die! He's losing too much blood, we need to get him out now!" Ayano retorts and Nova can feel his temper rising. She was so much like Lucita Urgh all he wanted to do was strangle her-

"Use your Arcana." She says, and Nova feels like someone has just slapped him.

"No."

"But-"

"_No._" He snaps, his eyes flaring and he watches as Ayano momentarily flinches. He immediately regrets that action as Ayano immediately nods her head slowly, eyeing him warily.

"Just-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nova feels his mouth snaps shut as Ayano gently touches him on his arm. The contact Burns and Nova feels a flush make its way into his face, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"You'll have to cover me." Ayano informs him as she walks briskly towards the entrance of the lower deck. Nova feels his eyes widen and he turns sharply to her, "You have Arcana?"

"Not... Exactly." Ayano says quietly and Nova just shrugs as he prepared for the onslaught of arrows and other weapons. The arrows comes whistling and Nova easily blocks it, his Katana flashing at an inane speed as he blocked what he could, deflecting whenever he could as Ayano began to glow. But not with her Arcana sign, he thought, still trying his best to concentrate on deflecting when the boat lurches. He yelps as he slides, grabbing the side of the pillar as the boat tilts. He grabs Ayano on time as she begins sliding backwards, his fingers clasping around her pale wrist.

"Let go Nova!"

"Are you out of your mind-!"

"You can't hold on, the dress is too heavy. Let go! Trust me." Ayano shouts and Nova snaps his eyes shut as he feels his fingers loosen their hold and let go.

It went against his every rule of a gentleman, as Sumire had brought him up. Even though Ayano was strong and capable of fighting, she was also his subordinate. He was in charge. He was supposed to protect the weak. Water starts running in and Nova gasps for air as the water starts rising. Damn it why hadn't he noticed he thought as he felt the water crawl up steadily to his waist, a few more seconds and it was at his chest level. Coughing he shuddered as his fingers slowly loosened from the crevice in the wood. He was dunked into ice cold water and Nova felt darkness cloud his mind as the pressure almost crushed his lungs, the need to breathe almost overwhelming. Just as he opened his mouth, the pressure undeniable, he feels warm lips press against his as his lungs take in a relieving breath of oxygen. His eyes flutter open, sapphire blue staring into Ayano's brown eyes. He opens his mouth to speak when Ayano presses her finger to his lips, shaking her head. Right, they were still underwater.

Grabbing his hand, Ayano begins to swim, dragging Nova along with her. Once out if the wreckage Nova took in a relieving breath of oxygen as his head broke the surface, Ayano still holding his hand, their fingers clasped tightly, the pressure so crushing that Nova almost couldn't feel blood flowing through to his fingers. Ayano shivered and Nova looked at her, eyes widening as he took in her blue lips and wide doe eyes.

"Nova!"

"Feli! We need to get her out!" Nova yells at Felicita who takes one look at Ayano clinging on to Nova, shivering and pales. Reaching forward, she grabs Ayano and hauls her on board, Nova quickly clambering up and looking at Ayano.

"Why are you so cold-!"

"She went in twice. Once to get Jeremy out and then you. All in that heavy skirt. It probably sucked in a lot of water and drained her energy including the use of her Arcana too. Her body had to shut down the use of temperature regulation." Debito says coolly, taking off his fancy jacket and wrapping Ayano up. Ayano shook, her pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"Is Jeremy okay?"

"He is, he's getting medical attention at the mansion. Any later and he would be dead." Felicita says gently and Nova grabs Ayano just in time as she sways.

"Ayano!" That desperate word is out of his lips before he can stop it as Ayano faints. No one even bothers to note that he sounds desperate and almost pleading as Pace quickly wrapps her up in a woolen blanket (since when did he arrive?) and pries off Ayano's and his death grip on each other. Nova shakes his head, standing up unsteadily and leaning on Felicita. God he hoped she was okay.

**Omg I'm super new to Arcana Famiglia but like Nova was too cute and I couldn't resist. I haven't written in so long gosh and I have no idea if he even fits the character! Please review, subscribe (?) follow favourite haha sorry I'm too used to AFF . Lots of love from author-nim 3**


End file.
